


Fanart - Hanahaki disease

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Don't worry, Tsukki loves him back <3





	Fanart - Hanahaki disease




End file.
